


安分

by Macaron_xx



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaron_xx/pseuds/Macaron_xx
Summary: 伪all澈，看自己想象啦





	安分

“唔嗯......”崔胜澈醒来发现自己眼睛被蒙住，全身赤裸，手脚也被绑住动弹不得。  
这是哪里？似乎是躺在床上....  
啊.....不会吧.....  
这么想着，有人慢慢接近:“说过要乖一点吧，不然就把你玩坏。”  
弟弟的声音就在耳边，带着一丝威胁和讥讽。

“没...没有不乖。”  
“哦豁?那胜澈西装里面为什么不穿衣服?”  
“那是cody搭的，我唔....”  
崔胜澈话还没有说完，唇就被堵住了。弟弟的吻带着侵略性，直到感觉崔胜澈呼吸困难才松开，却又忍不住追上去轻啄一下。  
“小骗子，明明是哥说不穿的。”  
“wuli胜澈哥，很享受呢。”

说罢，弟弟的手不安分的挑逗着崔胜澈的乳头，哥哥最近减肥瘦的过分，连肋骨的形状都能看清。  
疼惜的一吻，很快又偏头吻住乳头，用舌尖放肆地玩弄，另一边也一样不放过。崔胜澈不由自主弓起身子，将乳头送进更多。  
弟弟的唇上移到锁骨，留下一个又一个痕迹，白净的脖颈叫人忍不住想嘬一口。  
不够....这么美的脖颈，要种满草莓才好，抱着这样的想法，崔胜澈脖子上的的痕迹越来越多。  
“哥这么快就有反应了呢...”  
伸手握住崔胜澈已经半硬的性器，总是忍不住要逗一逗哥哥。  
“不要说这些嗯啊....”  
崔胜澈总是对床上这些荤话拒绝的很，偏偏弟弟总喜欢诱导他说。  
“哥明明很喜欢这样不是吗，都冒出水了呢...”  
看着崔胜澈因为害羞不敢看向自己，只是觉得可爱，低头含住哥哥的性器。  
“嗯啊........不要嗯.....”  
感觉到弟弟在吞吐自己的性器，崔胜澈身上一软。他向来有些害怕口交，一方面是怕不卫生，还有就是自己总是还会很丢人的射在对方嘴里。  
弟弟偏不依，用力的吸着，手上还不忘抚摸崔胜澈敏感的大腿内侧，没多久就射在他嘴里。特意张开嘴让崔胜澈看他嘴里的精液：“看来哥哥最近没有自己玩过呢，射了好多。”

看到崔胜澈立马羞红的脸颊，凑上前去和他接吻。崔胜澈尝到了咸腥味，他自然知道那是什么，莫名的有些兴奋主动伸出舌头，末了追着弟弟的舌尖多舔两下。  
崔胜澈突然感觉原本压在自己身上的重量消失了，绑住他的绳子和蒙眼睛的布都被取走。  
稍稍适应一会儿光线，就听见弟弟说：“哥，我也忍得很难受啊。”  
没有犹豫地，崔胜澈趴在弟弟双腿之间，隔着裤裆都能感受肿大。为地方脱下裤子，熟练的抚摸着，见前端已经冒出透明液体，慢慢含进嘴里，不时看看对方的表情。  
“恩啊.......哥....再多吃一点.....哥要喝牛奶吗，都给你好不好？恩？”  
一边说着下流的荤话，一边按着崔胜澈脑袋让他含的更深。  
感觉在后脑勺的手越来越用力，崔胜澈知道差不多要到了，一个深喉之后果然尝到了浓浓的腥味。  
“你也很多啊....味道好呛...”  
“哥可是，吃了好多牛奶...”  
弟弟就着精液探向崔胜澈后穴，带着惩罚的意味一下伸进两指惹得对方的惊呼。  
“啊痛！”

“嘘...马上就舒服了”安抚性的吻着崔胜澈，让他尽量放送，手指不停向里送去，恶劣的弓起手指。突然接触到一块软肉，用力向上一按。  
“唔啊......不行，那里.....”被按到敏感点身前的性器又有了抬头的趋势。  
身上的人抽出手指，将自己性器对准穴口却不进去。反而继续挑逗崔胜澈，从性感的喉结到大腿内侧，崔胜澈只觉得自己后穴空虚，想要弟弟狠狠地填满自己。  
“唔.....不要玩我......进来....要.....”  
“要什么进来，哥说出来就给你。”

“要....要大肉棒进来.....嗯...还想吃牛奶...快啊——”  
话还没有说完，崔胜澈就感觉后穴完全被填满。  
“真是小妖精kkk”没有做任何停留，不断向哥哥的身体送去，每一下都顶到敏感点。  
他喜欢看平日里充满男性荷尔蒙的哥哥在他身下呻吟，刚染不久的银发此时已被汗水浸湿，眼眶中充满泪水，似乎下一秒就要哭出来。因为快感来的太多紧紧抓着自己手臂，带着哭腔的呻吟。  
这样乱七八糟的样子，他真的是爱惨了，忍不住更加用力地做活塞运动。  
而崔胜澈，躺在床上任由弟弟抓着自己腰不停进出，脑袋里一片空白感觉自己快要不行了。  
“啊太...太快了......唔嗯要去.....啊——要去了——”  
身上的人感觉崔胜澈后穴绞得更紧，停下动作等崔胜澈回过神来。

“舒服吗？”俯下身亲吻崔胜澈的唇瓣，撩开他额前的碎发。  
“嗯.....舒服....”

“kkkkk哥舒服了，我还没有出来呢...”说话间向前顶胯示意自己的欲望还没有得到缓解，反倒是又肿大一圈。  
崔胜澈愣了一会儿，撑起自己无力的身体坐到弟弟腿上。

“我来让你舒服..”抱着想要帮弟弟泻欲火的想法，崔胜澈拦住弟弟的脖颈缓缓动起来，也不忘在对方身上留下痕迹。  
“啊哥....做得好....再重一点.....”  
可没有几下崔胜澈的体力就跟不上了，弟弟就着这个姿势，自己动起来。这个姿势很不错，可以插到更深的地方也可以看到崔胜澈的表情，真是色情得很。  
崔胜澈有些意识不清了，臀瓣被拍打的疼了后穴也感觉到不舒服，可还是想要更多，想要弟弟全都进来。  
“啊啊.......还要.....好棒嗯.....要..要牛奶啊——”  
见崔胜澈已经意乱情迷，让他趴在床上扣住腰狠狠地运动，并且开始哄着他说各种自己爱听的话。

“哥...现在在做什么？”  
“在嗯.....在吃肉棒——啊好深....”  
“喜欢吗kk”  
“喜欢，啊——好...好喜欢...”  
“还要不要更多?”  
“要....”  
“叫老公，叫老公给更多....”  
“唔....不要....叫不出口嗯——”

因为崔胜澈的拒绝停下来动作，甚至残忍地离开，性器拔出后穴时还能听见色情的“啵”声。  
崔胜澈睁开眼睛，眼神带着情欲只让弟弟觉得性感。不见床笫上的人后穴又空虚，崔胜澈忍不住自己玩了起来。  
一手抚慰再次动情的性器，一手伸入后穴，可心里的欲火丝毫没有减少。

“啧，哥果然色情才离开一下就玩自己了。”听见弟弟的声音，崔胜澈向他爬去，主动摸上弟弟的性器，上面还带着自己的液体。  
“要....”  
“不行，因为哥不乖，要惩罚。”  
崔胜澈只觉得自己后穴突然进去个凉凉的东西心下觉得害怕想拿出来，却被弟弟捉住了手。  
“不能碰哦~”  
将按摩棒整根放入崔胜澈后穴，打开开关，自己坐到一边欣赏哥哥的深情。

“这是什——啊.......”  
按摩棒突然带来的快感让崔胜澈无所适从，腰一软整个人就趴在床上。  
“这个......嗯啊——不行的.....拿掉啊嗯....快唔啊...拿掉.....”  
按摩棒被顶在体内的敏感点，震动让后穴内壁酥麻，崔胜澈觉得自己全身都起鸡皮疙瘩，不住呜咽着求饶。

“不要唔.....求你....拿...拿走嗯——”  
“哥让我舒服了就帮你拿走。”弟弟再次把性器凑到崔胜澈嘴前，示意他为自己服务。  
被快感冲昏头脑，崔胜澈毫不犹豫答应了这项不平等条约。性器上还沾染自己的味道，比起性爱开始前的口交，这样让崔胜澈更加兴奋。

“果然哥是喜欢的吧，嗯....再舔舔.....”弟弟接受崔胜澈的服务，从他视角能看到哥哥股缝中插着按摩棒，翘臀也因为按摩棒而扭动。  
适时让崔胜澈松开自己，抬起他的下巴，能看到崔胜澈楚楚可怜的神情，眼角还挂着泪珠，根本就是只欲求不满的小狗狗。

让崔胜澈躺在床上，伸手将他双腿打开，露出下身的私密处，小穴还咬着按摩棒不放。  
用按摩棒模仿性交的样子在崔胜澈穴内抽插几下，见对方再次陷入混乱再次开口说刚才的荤话。

“哥想要的话，要叫老公才行kk”  
“唔.....老公给我吃肉棒....哈啊——”  
话音刚落，后穴觉得一空，随即弟弟的性器就将自己再次填满。

记不得是第几次了，床单沾满了痕迹，崔胜澈软绵绵的趴在床上，腰被抓住，后穴中的性器还在不断抽插，力度一下比一下大。

“不要了呜呜呜——嗯啊.....”嗓子早就哑了，沉浸在肉欲里抽泣着，还夹杂了呻吟。  
“说，以后还会不会乖乖的?”  
“唔——乖.....胜澈会乖的——啊啊啊要坏掉了唔嗯——”

弟弟几下用力的冲刺，终于释放在崔胜澈体内。感觉到体内一阵滚烫，身前的性器再次颤颤巍巍射到床单上。

结束了这一场几乎是疯狂的性爱，崔胜澈已昏睡过去，任由弟弟为他清理。  
看着崔胜澈锁骨上的痕迹，想必第二天应该没有机会穿真空了吧？目的达到，自己也吃的很饱。

小狮子，该变回小奶狗了。


End file.
